


New Look

by vicewithavice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, Post-Sburb, Trans John Egbert, Trans Roxy Lalonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicewithavice/pseuds/vicewithavice
Summary: June gets help finding a new signature outfit





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically just a love-letter to makeover montages

June looks down at the growing pile of clothes in front of her, overwhelmed. She traces the outline of some sort of complicated strappy pink dress with her eyes, but before she can determine where her head should go, it’s covered in another avalanche of fabric. Roxy looks to her expectantly. Behind him, his wardrobe stands open and gutted, years worth of alchemitized outfits barely contained within it. 

“Let’s start with these,” he says, gesturing to the tangled knot of pink and purple fabric at June’s feet.

“Start?” June thinks of her closet at home: a few white shirts, sweats, unflattering jeans. Most days she wears her god-tier outfit because it’s clean and comfortable and gender-neutral, but she thinks it’s a bit tacky to go floating around Earth C these days in costume that screams _ I am your God_. The consorts get a bit riled up with their doffing and prostrating when they see her in passing. 

When June sent out a group message pleading for help with building a new wardrobe for herself, there was no shortage of friends offering her access to their closets, a fact that nearly brought her to tears not just from gratitude, but relief. This whole fashion stuff, June thinks, sinking down to sit next to the clothing pile, is way over her head. 

It made sense to start with Roxy: he was paring down his wardrobe, refining it to his taste. In return for his generosity, June suggested letting him go through her own clothing. Roxy laughed and told her bluntly, but not unfairly, that nobody wanted her ugly old clothes. 

“I picked these out for you as soon as you said you’re coming over.” Roxy pokes his tongues out between his teeth as he digs through layers of fabric, searching for something particular. “Yisss, here they are.” He tosses two items into June’s lap, smiling pleasantly. 

June holds out a logo-less white tee and a dark purple skirt that shifts blue in the light. 

"Oh. It's nice," June says. She holds the shirt against her torso like she's checking the size, but she has no idea what she's supposed to be measuring. 

Roxy seems to be waiting for some other comment or reply.

"Uh?"

"Try it on!" 

June can't help but look around as if a change room might have appeared for her use. "Here?"

"Omg yes here!" Sensing June's apprehension, he covers his eyes. "I won't peek."

June makes quick work of slipping out of her pants and sliding the skirt on. She started shaving her legs in secret months before coming out, something private she could do just for herself. Looking in the full-length mirror gives her a boost of confidence. She catches herself smiling.

"Done?" Roxy asks, his voice itching with impatience. June quickly pulls the top on and gives him the okay. "Holy shit, look at you, June! How do you feel in it?"

The question catches June off guard. She’s never considered how an outfit made her feel; getting dressed in the morning was something she did with as much thought and enthusiasm as brushing her teeth. So she takes a moment to really think about it. She buries her hands in the skirt’s deep pockets just so she has something to do with them. When she sways from side to side the hem of the skirt billows out.

“I feel…” June starts slowly, “like maybe skirts aren’t for me? What with the windy stuff.”

Roxy nods solemnly. “The windy stuff, sure.” 

“But I like the shirt!” She adds quickly. “I like how it fits, it’s more… uh… flattering? And the sorta scoopy neckline is cute.” There’s whole vernacular around clothing that June is ignorant of, and her description comes off to her as immature and stilted, but Roxy understands. 

"Simple and practical, but fitted. Got it.” He stands so suddenly June jumps. “I know exactly the thing! Keep going through the pile and take what you want, I gotta find Jake.”

“Jake?” Visions of Jake in his tiny shorts flash unbidden through her mind’s eye. Roxy’s out the door before June can voice her apprehensions. 

* * *

June is resting on the velvet chaise lounge at Rose and Kanaya’s place, her eyelids heavy from the soothing incense burning on a nearby table. Rose is sitting next to her, quietly knitting something that looks suspiciously like a tentacle. Upon her arrival, Rose offered June a practical demonstration of the finer points of makeup, but one look at the intimidating tubes on her vanity, each one blacker than the next, scared her off. So she waits for Kanaya in comfortable silence, wondering what might have prompted her to send June this invitation.

She doesn’t have to wonder for long. Kanaya emerges with a garment bag in her arms, laying it gently on the back of the armchair Rose is occupying. “Sorry to keep you waiting, I wanted it to look presentable.”

June sits up, craning her neck to get a better look as Kanaya unzips the bag. 

“Roxy wanted it to be a surprise,” she continues, “but it can’t be properly fitted without you here. Let’s just keep this between us.” 

June nods. Kanaya reaches in and pulls out… another thinner garment bag, some sort of dust protector. She hands it off to June and points her in the direction of the bathroom. June barely waits for Kanaya to close the door before she's ripping into it like a toddler at Christmas.

She recognizes it as the jumpsuit Jake wears when he’s working on machines, but altered to fit June’s tastes. Instead of an oil-stained drab olive, it’s the same beige color of the ghostbusters suits accented with two horizontal blue stripes over the chest and blue cuffs on the wrists and ankles. The zipper down the front stops at an elastic waistband.

“Hell yeah!” June shouts. Rose and Kanaya chuckle outside the door. She tosses her old clothes carelessly to the floor and slides into the jumpsuit, hopping a bit to pull it up her body. The mirror cuts off her reflection below the shoulders, so she toys with the tab of the zipper, thoughtfully shaped like the breath symbol. Initially, she had zipped it conservatively to the top, but she's among friends here. She tugs it down a bit, nothing crazy, but exposing what she might call a flirtatious amount of collarbone. A bit of chest hair tufts out from the collar, but she ignores it. 

She looks damn good.

June jumps back into the living room wielding an invisible proton gun and making vague sound effects. Kanaya has to corral her to the mirrors, guiding her up onto a low pedestal. “Please stay still, June. I’m about to start pinning.”

Kanaya pinches at the fabric around her hips and mutters to herself while June admires her outfit in the mirror. She’s beaming. 

"Rose! You know who I look like, Rose? I look like a sexy ghostbuster. No! I look like Ripley from Alien!" She tries to screw her face into a serious expression, but she's smiling too hard. "Get away from her, you bitch!"

"If you keep squirming like a wiggler I will stab you with this pin and it will be up to you to determine if it was an accident or not."

"Jeez, Kanaya. Ok, I'll chill."

June remains entirely unchill. She's babbling about all the 80's babes she sorta resembles while Rose and Kanaya 'mm-hmm' at appropriate moments. When June mentions getting her hair permed, Rose turns wide-eyed to her wife and gestures for her to hurry it up before June gets any other awful ideas. 

"-and that jacket Kelly McGillis wears in Top Gun!" June rambles. "Do you think you could make something like that?"

"Yes, sure," Kanaya says absently.

"Wait. Have you even seen Top Gun?"

"Yes, sure. Alright June, you're done." Kanaya stands up straight and gestures for June to step off the pedestal. "Please be careful taking that off. As I may have mentioned, there are pins in it."

June's face falls. "I have to take it off now?" 

"I don't think you will fit in the sewing machine, but we can give it a shot."

"Look, why don't we send you the captchalogue code so you can have a copy until Roxy delivers you the tailored jumpsuit?" Rose suggests. 

Kanaya purses her lips at the idea, but everyone knows she's never been able to say no to Rose. "Don't let Roxy see you in it. And remember to act surprised when he- well, she's gone." 

June is already bounding back to the bathroom to change. With regret, she pulls her blue pants and shirt back on. 

Rose and Kanaya walk June to the door, each hugging her goodbye. June has the code for the jumpsuit ready to alchemitize as soon as she gets home, and she can barely keep her feet on the ground. 

"Thank you for everything, Kanaya! It already looks good, but I know it's going to look even better when you're done altering it." June goes in for a second hug, catching Kanaya off guard. 

"And Rose! Thank you, too!" 

Rose raises an eyebrow. "I didn't do anything."

"You did, Rose! You did so much." 

June knows better than to go for a second hug with rose, so she departs with a wave, her hood blowing lazily in the wind.


End file.
